Alguém entre nós
by Gisele Fox
Summary: Grissom sente que pode perder Sara quando um homem charmoso e misterioso surge, o que faz com que ele tenha de tomar uma decisão rápida.


Alguém entre nós

Shipper: GSR

Gênero: romance

NC-17

Os personagens de csi não me pertencem, apenas os que surgirem durante a história.

Sinopse: Grissom sente que pode perder Sara quando um homem charmoso e misterioso surge, o que faz com que ele tenha de tomar uma decisão rápida.

Las Vegas enfrentava uma nevasca daquelas, a ponto de esvaziar as ruas, tão forte que eram. Mas a equipe de Grissom trabalhava incansável, na ânsia de colocar mais criminosos atrás das grades. Era noite, e todos estavam reunidos na sala de convivência.

CW: Devia ser proibido cometer crimes durante a nevasca. Meus dedos congelam todinho...

WB: Cath, querida, bandido não tem estação ou condição meteorológica. Pra ele tanto faz como tanto fez. O que ele quer é cometer crimes.

SS: Mas eu concordo com a Cath. Debaixo de um frio desses meu cérebro congela.

NS: Querida amiga Sara, acho que você precisa é de um cobertor de orelhas.

SS: Sim, Nick, preciso mesmo.

Grissom observava aquele papo de cobertor de orelha meio contrariado. Ele amava Sara, mas não tomava coragem de dizer tudo o que sentia. Esse maldito medo que o acompanhava! E assim, via a mulher que desejava sempre só e sentindo solidão. Catherine havia sido mais esperta e se declarado ao homem que amava, Warrick. Não perdera tempo. E estava feliz nos braços dele.

No final do expediente, por volta das dez, Grissom se preparava para ir embora. Estava em sua sala. Foi quando Sara apareceu na porta, com um sorriso meigo. Ele se fez de duro para não sentir o calor que a pele dela emanava, fazendo com ele pudesse querer beijá-la ali mesmo. Grissom desejava Sara, e muito. Só não sabia como expressar seus sentimentos, e lidar com eles.

SS: Muito cansado?

GG: Um pouco. O frio sempre me deixa mais vulnerável ao cansaço. E você, por que ainda não foi?

SS: Ãh, estou esperando Catherine. Nós estamos planejando algo para o fim-de-semana. Você tem algo para hoje?

GG(levantando a sobrancelha): Por que me pergunta isso?

SS: Queria convidá-lo para um café em minha casa. como está frio, achei que poderíamos conversar um pouco.

Grissom engoliu a saliva. Um café na casa de Sara com aquele tempo, o resultado não poderia ser outro a não ser cama. E isso ele temia, cair nos braços dela e não saber como ficar longe depois.

GG: Não, Sara.

SS: Qual o problema? É apenas um café!

GG: Você sabe que não sei lidar com isso...

SS: Eu posso te ensinar. Só depende de você.

GG: Sara... Estou falando a verdade quando digo que não sei lidar com você. Se fosse qualquer outra mulher era mais fácil, mas estamos falando de você.

SS: E qual é o seu problema comigo, Griss? – os olhos dela marejavam – Porque tudo o que faço nunca é o suficiente pra você, nunca consigo te agradar. Eu sou o problema, cheguei a essa conclusão.

GG: Sara...

SS(já chorando): Cansei, Griss! Você mais uma vez partiu meu coração, em dois, três ou dez pedaços. É demais para uma pessoa só! Eu sempre te amei, e ainda amo. Mas meu amor não serve pra você, é pouco demais, não é mesmo? E você precisa de alguém que seja tão fechada quanto você, que se isole do mundo feito você. Talvez você seja homem para as suas borboletas.

Sara saiu da sala aos prantos. Passou feito um furacão por Catherine e Warrick, que iam até a sala de Grissom se despedir dele.

WB: Ué, o que deu nela?

CW: Só pode ter sido o de sempre: Gil Grissom! Vou falar com ele. Você me espera no carro?

WB: Claro!

Os dois se beijaram e cada um foi pro seu lado.

CW: Gil?

GG: Estou saindo, Catherine.

CW: Pode ser, mas antes vou falar com você sobre o que acabei de presenciar.

GG: Se for sobre Sara...

CW: Não finja que não aconteceu nada! A coitada saiu daqui aos prantos, nem quero imaginá-la ao volante nesse estado!

GG: Você virou advogada dela agora?

CW: Não, mas eu detesto injustiça. Se você não a ama, diga de uma vez, ao invés de alimentar as fantasias e sonhos românticos dela. Sara tem seus trinta e poucos anos, mas no fundo é uma menina romântica, fantasiando com um amor que, pelo visto, só existe na cabeça dela. Alguém precisa dizer que o príncipe encantado dela não existe. Por que você não diz pra ela? Quem sabe assim ela fique livre para viver.

GG: Eu amo Sara, Catherine. Desde que a conheci. Eu não sei que feitiço essa mulher tem que me deixa indefeso, sem poder de reação quando está por perto... E aí, pra me defender desse poder que ela tem, me faço de duro, de frio, para que ela se afaste.

CW: Você vai conseguir seu objetivo rapidamente. Ela está tão magoada que duvido que irá tentar se aproximar de você novamente. Se fosse comigo, você já tinha levado um belo tapa na lata, para aprender a me respeitar. Oras, Gil, se você não sabe amar, porque não deixar que alguém te mostre o que é amar? E se não quiser aprender, ao menos não destrua as fantasias de alguém, pode ser que sejam as únicas coisas que ela possua.

Catherine saiu da sala deixando um Grissom perplexo e pensativo. Em casa, Sara não conseguia dormir. Ardia em febre. Tomou um remédio e deitou-se na cama para tentar dormir. Imediatamente Grissom veio em sua mente. Mas ele estava nu, o que a fez dar uma risada encabulada. Como ficar imaginando seu supervisor nu justo quando ardia em febre? Foi quando a campainha tocou.

Mesmo cambaleando, enrolada no lençol, Sara foi abrir a porta. Levou um susto ao ver que era Grissom. Porém, frágil do jeito que estava, acabou desmaiando nos braços dele.

Grissom segurou Sara nos braços e a levou até o quarto, onde a deitou na cama. Alguns minutos depois, Sara despertou e viu Grissom lhe observando.

SS: O que você faz aqui, Griss? E porque estou na cama?

GG: Você desmaiou, eu a trouxe pra cá.

SS: Ok. Mas o que você faz aqui? Não basta ter me feito chorar hoje? Qual é, quer ver o circo pegar fogo? Não se deu por satisfeito, prec

GG: Não, Sara. Acho que não foi uma boa idéia ter vindo aqui. Vou embora.

Sara ficou boquiaberta com mais uma atitude incompreensível de Grissom. Ele, definitivamente, não era um homem fácil de se entender. E àquela altura, magoada, já não fazia questão de tentar entendê-lo. Iria partir pra outra, mesmo que não aparecesse ninguém. Talvez seu destino fosse mesmo ser uma pessoa sozinha.

Na manhã seguinte, ainda sentia-se mal. Resolveu que não iria ao lab. Ligou para Catherine, para avisar que não iria.

CW: Willows.

SS: Cath, sou eu, Sara.

CW: O que foi, Sara? Caiu da cama? Ainda é cedo!

SS: Estou te ligando para avisar que não vou ao lab hoje.

CW: É por causa de ontem?

SS: Tive febre ontem à noite, e acordei com o corpo meio mole. Devo dar uma passada no médico, mas estou sem a menor condição de trabalhar hoje.

CW: Se não está legal, tudo bem, eu digo ao Gil. Mas tem certeza de que não há nada além de uma febre?

SS: É só isso, Cath.

CW: Ok então.

Sara desligou o telefone e voltou a dormir. No lab, Grissom separava as tarefas do dia e iria distribuí-las.

GG: Falta alguém?

CW: Não percebeu não, é?

GG(olhando ao redor): Cadê Sara?

CW: Não virá hoje.

NS: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

CW: Ela me ligou hoje cedo e disse que não se sentia bem, parece que estava com um pouco de febre.

NS: Saindo daqui vou visitá-la.

Catherine, vendo que Grissom estava absorto em pensamentos, tratou de cutucá-lo.

CW: Ei! Não vai distribuir as tarefas de hoje não, é?

GG: Desculpe a minha distração. Nick, Warrick e Greg, adolescente morto em festa rave. Catherine e eu ficaremos com o crime da boate. Bom dia a todos.

Durante o trajeto, Grissom não parava de pensar em Sara e no que fazia pra deixá-la tão triste e pra baixo. Ela o amava tanto a ponto de ter uma febre emocional. E o que faria para reverter a situação? "Grissom, você é um idiota!", um voz em sua mente dizia.

Catherine nunca perdia um só detalhe de tudo. Obviamente percebeu que ele estava distante e quebrou o gelo.

CW: Posso saber onde você está?

GG: Estou aqui, oras.

CW: Só seu corpo. Onde você deixou sua cabeça?

GG: Aonde você quer chegar com isso, Catherine?

CW: Não quer admitir que está pensando em Sara?

GG: Temos trabalho a fazer.

CW: Sei... Mas tudo bem, não precisa dizer com todas as letras, mas sei que é nela que seu pensamento está.

Naquele dia, Grissom se concentrou ao máximo no trabalho para não pensar em Sara. Algumas horas mais tarde, a perita estava mais disposta. Foi quando a campainha tocou.

NS: Ei dona! Está melhor?

SS: Oi Nick! Que surpresa! Então, o que o traz aqui?

NS: Vim ver como minha amiga está.

SS: Ficou sabendo da febre?

NS: Cath contou.

SS: Ah, tinha que ser... Mas entre.

NS: Casa legal a sua. Gosto do estilo.

SS: Não tenho muito tempo pra decorar casa, nem faz muito o meu estilo.

NS: Seus namorados devem adorar vir aqui, é bem aconchegante.

SS: Não tenho namorado. Ei Nick, que papo brabo é esse de namorados?

NS: Sara, qualquer um diria que você está apaixonada. Sei lá, talvez seja uma impressão minha.

SS: Não, Nick. Que eu saiba, não estou apaixonada por ninguém (mentiu o máximo que pôde). Mas e você? Está sempre sozinho...

NS: Não por falta de companhia, Sara – riu.

SS: Que convencido você está me saindo, hein Nick?

Ele riu.

NS: Eu jurava que você tinha alguém no coração ou no pensamento. Várias vezes te vi suspirar pelos cantos, pensativa, com o olhar distante... Ou estou enganado?

SS: Ãh... Que idéia é essa, Nick? Não tenho ninguém no pensamento. Nem tenho tempo pra namorar.

NS: E se a gente saísse pra se divertir?

SS: Como?!

NS: É, você é solteira, eu também estou sozinho, a gente podia ir a algum bar, tomar umas e outras, conhecer pessoas diferentes, que tal?

SS: Taí um programa legal. Amanhã pode ser?

NS: Ótimo! A gente combina melhor no lab, vou indo, Sara.

SS: Ok, Nick. Até amanhã.

Naquela noite Sara até conseguiu dormir melhor, sem ficar pensando nas atitudes, ou melhor, na falta de atitudes de Grissom. No dia seguinte, apareceu com uma fisionomia bem melhor. Mais sorridente, com olhar brilhando.

CW: Viu passarinho verde esta noite, foi?

SS: Não, apenas dormi bem.

CW: Sei...

Grissom entrou na sala. A primeira coisa que notou foi o brilho nos olhos de Sara. Acabou engasgando com o ar.

CW: Ei Gil, calma! Parece que viu fantasma! – ela olhou para Sara, que fingiu não estar entendendo nada.

GG: Estou bem, Catherine!

CW: Tem certeza?

GG: Sim. Muito bem, eu preciso dar um aviso a vocês. Esta semana haverá uma conferência reunindo as equipes forenses de todo o país. Como sabem, é uma conferência anual, lembram que no ano anterior foi em São Francisco? Desta vez será em Chicago, e só irá uma pequena parte de cada lab. Foram disponibilizadas passagens para oito pessoas. Ou seja, nós e mais duas pessoas. Conversei com Robbins mas ele disse estar impossibilitado de ir por causa da pressão de sua esposa, que anda bem alta. Então só iremos em sete; Brass irá conosco.

GS: Ué, ele pode ficar largando a polícia assim pra viajar?

GG: Brass faz parte da equipe, Greg. Já o contatei e ele disse que não perde essa por nada. Vocês confirmam a ida a Chicago?

NS: Tô dentro, claro! Adoro uma viagem!

GG: Serão apenas dois dias, Nick. E não vamos a passeio.

CW: Deixa de ser chato, Gil! Viagem é sempre viagem, não importa o tempo de duração. Escuta, vai ser apenas conferência? Não haverá algum jantar não?

GG: Esqueci de mencionar isto. Após as conferências haverá um banquete no local. Portanto, caprichem na vestimenta, mas nada indiscreto nem chamativo, ouviu, Catherine?

CW: Ei! Tá pensando que vou vestida feito uma palhaça?

NS: Acho que ele não está pensando não, Cath; tem certeza!

Nick e Greg caíram na risada; Sara sorriu discretamente, mas morrendo de vontade de rir também. Mas não seria boba de rir na cara de Catherine e levar um chamão daqueles. Ela e Warrick olharam feio para os dois, que imediatamente pararam com as gargalhadas. Sara foi para casa pensando em que roupa levar para o jantar. Não possuía muitos vestidos, já que quase nunca ia à festa alguma. Desolada, olhou para o guarda-roupa e pôs-se a procurar alguma coisa que prestasse. Quem sabe assim Grissom notaria sua presença?

Enquanto isso, em outra parte a cidade, um Grissom ansioso revirava o guarda-roupa em busca de alguma roupa prestável. Sara provavelmente iria se produzir, e não queria fazer feio perante ela. Escolheu um terno preto, com camisa e gravata da mesma cor e estava pronto. Aquela conferência prometia, mesmo que fosse apenas coisa de trabalho. Mas Sara estaria, o que significava que não seria qualquer coisa a viagem. Quem sabe não aconteceria algo de especial por lá? Afinal, Chicago é a cidade das fortes emoções!

Sara ligou para Nick e os dois acharam melhor deixar a balada para a volta de Chicago, já que a viagem mexera com as emoções de todos. A viagem seria na manhã seguinte. Só de imaginar o frio congelante do horário. Não podia ser à tarde? Assim pelo menos poderia se preparar melhor para o frio. Aconchegante na cama, aquecida com suas meias grossas, Sara adormeceu. E ficou imaginando o que poderia acontecer em Chicago, o que adoraria que acontecesse.

Na manhã seguinte, todos se encontravam no aeroporto. Menos Sara, enrolada com a bagagem. Grissom estava ansioso por dentro. Precisava vê-la, mesmo que não conseguisse dizer um a. Inconscientemente estava fazendo planos para eles, mesmo sem ter certeza do que fazer. Enquanto Grissom pensava onde Sara estaria, tentando controlar a ansiedade, Catherine arrumava a gola da blusa de Warrick, sendo observados por Nick e Greg.

CW: Você nunca arruma essa blusa. Eu sempre tenho de ficar ajeitando!

WB: Vocês mulheres são muito frescas! A blusa está colocada, é o que importa.

CW: Você pôs de qualquer jeito, e não é assim! Tem um modo todo especial pra se arrumar uma gola.

NS: Aí cara, o general tomando conta da área!

Nick e Greg caíram a gargalhada, sem ver a cara de ódio do amigo.

CW: Você dois ficam rindo, mas aposto como não têm ninguém pra ajeitar a blusa de vocês.

Warrick sorriu satisfeito.

GS: Querida Catherine, eu dispenso essa coisa de ajeitar gola.

CW: Claro, sua mãe faz pra você...

Nick explodiu de rir.

JB: A Sara não vem?

NS: Aposto como está enrolada com a bagagem. Mulher tem essa mania de levar a casa.

WB: Já falei pra Cath sobre isso.

CW: Ei vocês! Parem de falar das mulheres! Vejam, Sara está chegando.

Ela apareceu belíssima, cabelos soltos, casaco, calça jeans e botas pretas de salto agulha e bico fino. E pra realçar o charme, óculos escuros. Grissom engoliu saliva para não demonstrar a felicidade estampada no rosto. Sentiu seu coração incendiar com o sorriso da mulher amada, e aqueles dentinhos separados tão lindos e graciosos.

SS: Cheguei muito tarde?

CW: Imagina...

GG: Já que Sara chegou, acho que não falta mais ninguém. Podemos fazer o check in.

Durante a espera pelo vôo, Grissom ficou de papo com Brass (mas sempre com Sara no seu campo de visão); Cath e Warrick ficaram se curtindo, Nick e Greg falando bobagens e Sara só observando o movimento.

No hotel, Grissom fez a distribuição dos quartos.

GG: Catherine e Sara num quarto, Warrick, Nick e Greg em outro, eu e Brass em outro.

CW: Peraí, Gil. Você vai separando o Warrick e eu assim, sem mais nem menos? Nem mesmo perguntou o que a gente achou disso!

GG: Catherine, não vou deixar a Sara sozinha num quarto com um bando de homens!

SS: São meus amigos, Griss. Não vão me atacar.

CW: E porque você mesmo não divide o quarto com ela?

GG: Eu?! – ele arregalou os olhos.

CW: É. Porque não?

GG: Ãh... O Brass vai ficar comigo.

JB: Griss, se quiser, eu posso ficar com os rapazes. Será um prazer deixá-los a sós...

Grissom não sabia onde enfiar a cara. E ver o velho amigo botar mais lenha na fogueira o deixou com um humor dividido entre o nervoso e o ansioso. Mas se recusasse, seria chamado de tudo quanto é nome. O desafio estava lançado; agora teria de aceitar.

GG: Ok, Catherine e Warrick, vocês ficam no mesmo quarto.

A loira sorriu satisfeita; estar no mesmo quarto que seu negão era tudo o que ela queria. Agora, imaginar Sara e Grissom no mesmo quarto... Como ela queria ser uma mosquinha!

Quando Sara e Grissom entraram no quarto, ambos ficaram perplexos: a cama era de casal! E agora, como ficariam?

GG: Ãh, você fica na cama, eu durmo no chão.

SS: Que história é essa, Griss? Não tem problema em dividirmos a cama, você tem um auto-controle muito grande. Não haverá perigo de você ficar excitado comigo ao seu lado na cama. Confie em mim, virarei de lado e logo dormirei.

"Ah Sara... Se você soubesse que vai ser uma tortura tê-la ao meu lado na cama...", pensou um Grissom com uma cara de cão abandonado.

GG: Vai descer para o almoço agora?

SS: Vou tomar um banho, a viagem foi cansativa. Se quiser, pode ir descendo, te encontro lá em baixo.

GG: A conferência começa às seis da tarde. Não quero chegar tarde por lá.

SS: Não se preocupe, não ficarei três horas no banho.

Sara entrou no banheiro e deixou cair bastante água morna no corpo. Seu único pensamento era em como dividir a cama com o homem que amava sem poder fazer amor com ele, beijá-lo, abraçá-lo, encostar a cabeça no peito dele... Aqueles dois dias no mesmo quarto seriam torturantes o suficiente para jamais esquecer. Ainda no banheiro, vestiu a calcinha e o sutiã e foi para o quarto escolher uma roupa. Por estar sozinha, foi daquela forma. Qual foi sua surpresa ao dar de cara com Grissom sentado na cama, olhando boquiaberto para o corpo branco e quase nu de Sara, que ficou vermelha feito um pimentão.

SS: Você não tinha descido para o restaurante?!

GG: Eu... resolvi te esperar.

SS: Griss, quer olhar para outro lado, por favor?! Estou quase nua!

"Bem que poderia", suspirou em pensamento Grissom.

Ele, meio que a contragosto, fez o que Sara pediu. Alguns minutos depois, ela já estava vestida.

GG: Será que posso me virar agora?

SS: Agora sim.

Grissom ficou maravilhado ao ver Sara vestida tão lindamente; um vestido preto, justo, tomara-que-caia. Para complementar o figurino, Sara pôs um casaquinho preto e salto preto. Tudo pronto, cabelos penteados, perfume suave no pescoço, enlouquecendo o supervisor; os dois saíram rumo ao elevador. Iriam encontrar a turma no restaurante. Durante o trajeto, Grissom percebia olhares masculinos para Sara e não ficava nem um pouco contente com aquilo.

GG: Não acha que exagerou na roupa não, Sara? Estamos indo a uma conferência, não a um baile.

SS: Griss, estou vestida para a ocasião. Não estou indecente.

GG: As pessoas não param de olhar.

SS: Isto lhe incomoda? Porque se sim, pergunte a elas porque olham tanto.

Grissom não soube dar uma resposta. O ciúme era evidente, e por isso Sara deu uma risadinha. O almoço correu bem. Em seguida, a turma foi para o local da conferência. Era uma espécie de teatro, e estava lotado. A equipe se acomodou em poltronas macias. Sara, Nick e Greg sentaram-se na frente, Grissom, Catherine, Warrick e Brass na parte de trás. Tudo ia muito bem, estavam todos compenetrados no que os palestrantes diziam. Isto é, quase todos. Grissom parecia irreconhecível. Em sua cabeça estava a imagem do corpo de Sara, linda no conjunto de sutiã e calcinha prata. Aquela calcinha tentadora... que estava fazendo seu sangue ferver, a vontade de arrancá-la com os dentes era imensa... e Sara bem ali na sua frente. Podia muito bem sentir o cheiro dos cabelos dela, tão bem tratados. Nisso, seu nome fora citado. Desligado que estava, não percebeu que fora convidado para ir ao palco falar da criminalística de Las Vegas, o segundo melhor do país.

CW: Gil, estão te chamando – sussurrou Catherine.

Completamente distante, Grissom foi até lá. Meio sem jeito, tratou de se concentrar no que iria dizer. Não poderia fazer feio perante a tanta gente. Sara o observava. Ele conseguiu ir bem por vários minutos, até que a cruzada de pernas que Sara deu o desconcertou por completo. Grissom começou a gaguejar e saiu logo do palco. A equipe se olhou sem entender nada. Durante o jantar, Grissom estava calado. Não se perdoava pela gafe, era algo inadmissível para ele. E ainda tinha o cheiro do perfume de Sara para enlouquecê-lo... Ela havia ido ao banheiro com Catherine. Na volta, esbarrou em um homem.

SS: Desculpe!

##: Não tem de quê.

Sara ficou impressionada com a beleza do sujeito: era quase um deus grego. Catherine voltou para a mesa sorridente.

WB: Porquê o sorriso, Cath?

CW: Sara deu um esbarrão em um cara, veja os dois.

Todos viram os dois rindo. Grissom ficou incomodado. Afinal, mal vira o sujeito e Sara já estava abrindo o sorriso assim? Pelo que percebeu, os dois trocaram telefone. Ao voltar pra mesa, Sara continuou a comer sossegadamente. Ninguém se atreveu a perguntar nada. Principalmente Grissom. Na volta ao hotel, estavam todos exaustos. No quarto, ele foi direto para o banho. Mas não quis dormir na cama com Sara. Forrou com cobertores o chão e deitou-se por lá. Pensando que Grissom já estava dormindo, Sara tirou o short, ficando apenas de camiseta e calcinha, apesar do frio. Mas o quarto possuía aquecedor. Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro. Na volta, deu de cara com Grissom sentado na cama, só de short.

SS: Griss?! Acordado a essa hora?

GG: Não consigo dormir, Sara.

SS: E porque não?

GG: Estou perto de você, e sinto meu corpo tremer de desejo.

Ela ficou encabulada.

SS: Feche os olhos que você dorme. Aliás, o que foi aquilo hoje na conferência? Nunca te vi assim!

GG: Foi você. Fiquei com a imagem da sua calcinha na cabeça.

SS: Griss!

GG: Sara – ele levantou-se da cama -, não vou conseguir dormir com esse desejo me consumindo. Você sente o mesmo que eu ou não?

SS: Griss, eu... não quero me machucar mais. Cansei de te amar e você não se importar nem um pouco comigo.

Ele entrelaçou os dedos entre os cabelos dela e tocou os lábios no pescoço dela, fazendo com que ela sentisse um leve arrepio.

GG: Sara... – ele sussurrou.

Grissom a deitou na cama improvisada no chão e retirou as peças que cobriam o corpo de Sara. Como desejava, retirou a calcinha com os dentes. Em seguida tirou o short, onde um membro muito ereto esperava ser posto em funcionamento.

Louco de desejo, ele abriu as pernas da amada e penetrou fundo, começando imediatamente movimentos rápidos e intensos. Sara entregou-se de corpo e alma àquele homem que estava dentro de si no coração e naquele momento, dentro dela, amando-a insaciavelmente. O amor explodiu naquele quarto. Tanto que os gemidos dos dois foram ouvidos nos quartos laterais. E foi assim até o dia amanhecer.

Sara dormira nos braços de Grissom. Eles ainda tinham os corações batendo forte, pela noite de paixão intensa vivida pelos dois. Ela acordou primeiro e sorriu ao ver seu homem dormindo tranqüilo. Mas ele, ao despertar, levou um susto ao ver Sara nua em sua frente.

GG: O que aconteceu?

SS: Não se lembra? Fizemos amor esta noite.

Grissom sentou-se. Não estava acreditando que fora para a cama com Sara. Por mais que a amasse, achou que fora algo muito precipitado.

GG: Sara... Eu te amo, te desejo como nunca desejei outra mulher. Mas fazer amor com você deve ser em um momento especial, não por uma precipitação de ambas as partes.

SS: Você quer dizer que não fez amor com paixão, mas por um instinto de macho?

GG: Sara...

SS: Sabe Griss... Para um homem, ir pra cama com uma mulher talvez não signifique nada. Mas para uma mulher apaixonada, é como se fosse a única chance na vida de estar ao lado do homem amado, a única oportunidade de ter um pouco de afeto por parte dele – uma lágrima rolou de sua face – Eu devia imaginar que você iria me descartar tão logo eu me entregasse.

GG: Não é isso, Sara!

Grissom segurou os braços de Sara e sentiu seu coração acelerar, vendo que ela estava magoada.

SS: Por favor, me solta, Griss. Vou tomar um banho.

Sara foi para o banheiro, e durante a ducha, desabou. Estava se sentindo usada, humilhada, pisoteada. Ao voltara para o quarto, para se vestir, Grissom já não estava. Foi quando o telefone tocou. No restaurante, a equipe estava reunida para o café da manhã.

CW: Cadê Sara, Gil?

GG: Ficou no quarto, ela ia tomar um banho antes de descer.

CW: Ah sim...

Catherine sabia que tinha algo a mais no tom de voz do amigo, mas estando perto de várias pessoas, não se atreveria a perguntar nada. No momento oportuno, sim.

GS: Bem, já que Sara não desceu, porque não começamos a comer? Estou com muita fome.

NS: É, cara, eu também.

CW: Vamos fazer nossos pedidos então. Tudo bem, Gil?

GG: Ok.

JB: Aquela ali não é a Sara?

Todos olharam para a entrada do restaurante e a viram conversando animadamente com um homem – o mesmo que Catherine tinha visto na noite anterior, o sujeito que Sara havia trombado.

CW: É o sujeito no qual Sara trombou ontem.

WB: Pelo visto, quis levar outra trombada dela. Olha só o sorriso dele!

Grissom observava a cena em silêncio e nem um pouco satisfeito. Para ele, era um tapa de luva de Sara, já que ele havia dito coisas não muito agradáveis à ela. e agora ela estava lá, sorrindo para um sujeito sabe-se lá quem era, e ele jogando charme pra cima dela! Teve vontade de ir até lá e empurrá-lo quando viu os dois se cumprimentando com três beijos na face. Sara foi se juntar aos amigos bem mais disposta.

CW: Amigo novo, Sara?

SS: Aquele cara que eu esbarrei ontem, Catherine.

CW: Eu sei, o reconheci. Mas o que ele fazia aqui?

SS: A gente trocou telefone ontem, e acabei falando que estávamos neste hotel. Ele resolveu fazer uma surpresa.

GS: Aê Sara, arrasando corações!

SS: Calma Greg, foi apenas gentileza do Mark.

CW: Esse é o nome dele?

SS: É. Mark Stevens.

Grissom soltava fumaça pelo pensamento. Já odiava esse nome. Mas, como sempre, manteve-se impassível, distante, na sua. Não disse um a, e Sara percebeu. Por isso continuou o jogo do ciúme. E Catherine ia botando mais lenha na fogueira.

CW: E de onde ele é?

SS: São Francisco, pode?

CW: Então você terá onde ficar quando for visitar sua cidade natal.

SS: É. E provavelmente retornarei a São Francisco mais rápido do que previa.

CW: Como assim?

SS: Ainda é cedo para falar. Quando for a hora, direi.

O que Sara acabara de falar caiu como uma bomba para Grissom. Do que ela estaria falando? Porque voltaria São Francisco? Será que iria embora? Com tudo isso, ficou mais confuso do que já estava. E mais uma vez, não conseguiu prestar atenção na conferência. Seu velho conhecido, Mac Taylor, da polícia de Nova York, estava palestrando, mas nenhuma palavra entrou em seu ouvido. Estava sentindo que poderia perder Sara para um sujeito metido a galã a qualquer momento.

Na volta ao hotel, a surpresa: Mark estava na recepção esperando por Sara. Ela ficou tão surpresa quanto os outros.

SS: Oi Mark! Você por aqui?

MS: Não resisti. Como sei que você vai embora amanhã, vim convidá-la para jantar comigo. Aceita?

SS: Ãh, bem...

CW: Pode ir, Sara. Nos vemos mais tarde! – Catherine piscou.

SS: Ok, eu aceito.

MS: Vamos então?

SS: Sim.

Todos olharam a companheira entrar num belo carro e sumir na esquina. Grissom seguiu para o quarto.

NS: Não vai jantar com a gente, Grissom?

GG: Estou sem fome!

Catherine deu uma risadinha ao ver o ciúme estampado na cara do amigo. Ninguém mais entendeu bem a atitude do chefe. No quarto, Grissom deitou-se na cama pra relaxar, mas foi em vão. Como descansar sabendo que sua amada estava se divertindo com outro sujeito? E depois do que dissera à ela, talvez Sara nem voltasse pra dormir. Que vontade de ir até onde ela estava, arrancá-la de lá e ainda dar uns tabefes no sujeitinho metido a galã de Hollywood!

Onde estaria sua Sara?!

Ela estava muito bem acompanhada por Mark Stevens, um homem tremendamente lindo, cabelos castanhos, muito bem penteados, olhos profundamente azuis, dentes brancos e covinha no rosto. Além de muito bem vestido, num terno azul petróleo.

MS: Mas então, você trabalha na área criminalista mesmo?

SS: Sim, sou perita.

MS: Suponho que você deva amar o que faz.

SS: Sim (se soubesse que amava não apenas o trabalho, mas também o chefe...). É um trabalho árduo, mas compensa. Eu adoro o que faço.

MS: Deve ser muito bom mesmo.

SS: E você, o que faz?

MS: Sou investigador, trabalho para o governo.

SS: Uau! Então você deve ser bom mesmo!

MS: Preciso fazer o melhor possível. Trabalho na investigação de imigrantes ilegais no país e na entrada de possíveis terroristas. É um trabalho bem estressante, devo confessar.

SS: Sua esposa deve odiar seu trabalho, não?

MS: Foi por isso que me separei. Jennifer não conseguia entender que trabalhar para o governo é estar disponível 24 horas, ainda mais quando se trata de trabalhos envolvendo terroristas.

SS: Ah, isso é.

MS: Mas e você, seu namorado deve morrer de ciúmes, não? Uma mulher tão linda como você envolvida com bandidos, armas, cadáveres... Não deve ser muito fácil!

SS: Não tenho namorado.

MS: Não acredito, Sara! Qual é, os homens de Vegas são todos gays?

Sara deu uma gostosa gargalhada. Estava se divertindo, enfim. Mark era bonito, gentil e muito engraçado. Os dois conversaram bastante, antes, durante e após o jantar. De volta ao hotel, eles ficaram alguns minutos dentro do carro.

MS: Adorei a noite, você é uma mulher muito agradável.

SS: Também gostei de ter conversado com você.

MS: Posso te telefonar em Vegas?

SS: Claro.

Mark fez menção de beijá-la, mas Sara se esquivou.

SS: Ãh... Eu acho que estamos indo rápido demais.

MS: Tudo bem, desculpe minha pressa. É que fiquei encantado por você. Mas a gente se fala em breve. Boa viagem, Sara.

SS: Obrigada.

Ela voltou para o quarto pensativa. Deveria ou não investir nesse affair? Grissom não a queria, isto era certeza pra ela, e ficar só também não era uma boa idéia. Pensaria no que fazer quando chegasse em casa. Para o momento, só queria um bom banho e cama. Ao chegar no quarto, encontrou Grissom acordado, esperando por ela.

GG: Já é um pouco tarde, não acha?

SS: Sou adulta, Griss. Não devo satisfação do que faço a ninguém.

GG: Não viemos aqui a passeio, já sabia disso.

SS: Saí para jantar com um amigo, qual o problema?

GG: Que amigo, Sara?! Você acabou de conhecer o sujeito!

SS: E o que tem de mais? Ele queria se despedir de mim, tivemos uma conversa muito agradável. Aliás, a comida estava uma delícia!

GG: Só espero que esse sujeito não apareça em Vegas.

SS: Qual é a sua, Griss? Ele é meu amigo, eu o convidei para ir me visitar. Vegas é uma cidade linda, qualquer um pode visitá-la.

GG: Você não entende mesmo... E se esse sujeito for algum psicopata, criminoso, assassino ou sei lá o que?

SS: Não delira, Grissom! Você está vendo chifre em cabeça de cavalo! Deixe que da minha vida cuido eu. Você teve a chance de cuidar de mim, agora não vou permitir que se intrometa na minha vida!

Sara foi para o banheiro, deixando Grissom boquiaberto. Ele esperava que Sara estivesse na defensiva, depois do que houvera pela manhã, mas não que estivesse rancorosa. Arrumou uma cama improvisada no chão e se deitou.

Na manhã seguinte, embarcaram de volta à Las Vegas. Catherine pediu para ir sentada ao lado de Sara, e assim a duas foram juntas. Como elas estavam sentadas mais afastadas dos outros, puderam conversar mais à vontade, em tom de voz baixo.

CW: Pode me contar o que houve pra você e o Griss estarem nesse clima estranho?

SS: Ah Cath... Mais uma vez eu me decepcionei com ele. Quer dizer, ele me decepcionou.

CW: Tá, mas o que aconteceu?

SS: Nós fizemos amor.

CW: Não acredito! Finalmente!

Catherine se empolgou tanto que a equipe, sentada mais atrás, olhou curiosa para as duas.

SS: Fale baixo, Cath! Eles vão querer saber o que estamos falando.

CW: Desculpe. Mas você há de convir que é uma notícia e tanto!

SS: Seria se tudo tivesse corrido bem.

CW: Vai me explicando, Sara.

SS: Pela manhã, Griss me disse que foi um erro termos feito amor, que foi uma precipitação de ambas as partes.

CW: Não acredito que o Gil teve coragem de uma coisa idiota dessas! – Cath arregalou os olhos azuis.

SS: Não duvido de mais nada vindo do Griss.

CW: Calma, Sara. Acho que você deve erguer a cabeça e investir nesse bonitão que apareceu. O Gil já está perdido, você precisava vê-lo se mordendo de ciúmes.

SS: Quando cheguei do jantar, ele estava muito esquisito, querendo se meter na minha vida, dizendo que o Mark era um psicopata, etc...

CW: Não o leve a sério. Tá na cara que é ciúme. Mas eu queria falar com você sobre uma coisa.

SS: Fique à vontade, Cath.

CW: Acho que estou grávida.

SS: Como?! – Sara levantou a sobrancelha.

CW: É isso mesmo, acho que estou grávida do Warrick.

SS: Você ainda tem ciclo menstrual?

CW: Não sou velha assim, Sara. Tenho 40 anos.

SS: E vocês não se preveniram, certo?

CW: Achei que não fosse acontecer, e o Warrick não curte muito esse lance de camisinha.

SS: Sei... Você já contou pra ele sobre isso?

CW: Quero ter certeza primeiro, aí conto.

SS: Se precisar de mim...

CW: Sei que posso contar com você, da mesma forma que pode contar comigo.

A viagem durou um pouco mais de três horas, e quando o avião pousou, todos se alegraram, afinal, o cansaço era grande e logo estariam em casa. Os dias foram se arrastando, com Vegas ainda debaixo de neve. Com o tempo feio, os crimes pareciam ter diminuído, o que significava menos trabalho para a equipe. Nick, Greg e Warrick jogavam Playstation 2 na sala de convivência, Grissom enfurnado em sua sala, tentando se concentrar nos insetos recém-descobertos, mas só vendo Sara em sua frente, e ela e Catherine conversavam no lock.

CW: Deu positivo, Sara. Estou mesmo grávida.

SS: Que notícia boa, Cath! Finalmente alguma coisa pra me alegrar! Parabéns!

As duas se abraçaram, e Sara ficou muito emocionada, a ponto de chorar. Ela ainda tinha o sonho de ser mãe, mas pelo andar da carruagem, jamais o realizaria.

CW: Ei, não precisa chorar. Sei que você adoraria estar esperando um filho do Gil. Um dia isso irá acontecer, talvez este não seja o momento, mas irá chegar a hora.

SS: Eu não consigo deixar de amá-lo, Cath! Por mais que eu tente me afastar, ir pra longe, o Griss me segue, seja no pensamento ou no coração. Vou até o banheiro limpar estas lágrimas do rosto,

CW: Faça isso.

Sara saiu desolada do lock em direção ao banheiro. Havia uma pequena poça d'água perto do bebedouro (provavelmente alguém entornara ao pegar água), e acabou levando um escorregão, caindo de bunda no chão. Grissom presenciou a cena, mas não conseguiu evitar que ela caísse. Mas ajudou-a a se levantar.

SS: Obrigada, eu...

GG: Sara...

SS: O que foi, Griss?

GG: Você andou chorando? Ou está chorando?

SS: Ãh, eu...

GG: Vem comigo.

SS: Pra onde?

GG: Só me siga.

Ele a levou até sua sala, com a mão na cintura de Sara. Lá, trancou a porta.

SS: Porque fez isso?

GG: Porque preciso que você me escute.

SS: Se for pra falar de nós dois, não há nada a ser dito. Você conseguiu acabar com o meu sonho de amor.

Grisom ficou sem saber o que dizer. E mais ainda quando Sara atendeu o telefonema de Mark, em plena sala do homem que ainda amava.

SS: Preciso ir. Tenho um compromisso.

GG: Com esse sujeitinho? – desdenhou.

SS: Não é sujeitinho. É meu amigo. E sim, vou sair com ele. Preciso ir, meu turno acabou. A gente se vê amanhã, Griss!

Sara saiu da sala e deixou o supervisor num estado que nem mesmo ele acreditava. O que Grissom desejava naquele momento era socar sem parar o galãzinho idiota que estava aliciando Sara para não se sabe onde. E se ela estivesse correndo algum perigo? Sentou-se na cadeira e ficou olhando uma foto dos dois em São Francisco, anos atrás. Sara o pertencia, como ele a ela. E agora ela estava ganhando asas e voando para uma outra direção. Precisava fazer alguma coisa para que Sara acreditasse que ele a amava de verdade, e que não queria perdê-la.

Sara e Mark haviam almoçado e foram até o apart-hotel onde ele estava hospedado.

MS: Quer beber alguma coisa?

SS: Não, obrigada, não bebo mais.

MS: Bebia antes?

SS: Sim, mas já faz muito tempo.

MS: Ok. Então, Sara, não tem vontade de encontrar alguém? Você é uma mulher muito bonita, não deveria ficar sozinha, é até um pecado.

SS(rindo): Não sei se estou pronta para um relacionamento agora...

MS: Qual é, Sara? Vai me dizer que não é chegada em homem?

SS: Como é?!

MS: Desculpe, não foi o que eu quis dizer...

O telefone de Sara tocou naquele instante. Era Grissom.

SS: O que você quer?

GG: Sara, onde você está?

SS: Por que quer saber disso?

GG: Descobri algo e preciso de você aqui.

SS: Tem que ser agora?

GG: O quanto antes.

SS: Grissom...

Mark tomou o celular da mão de Sara e o desligou.

SS: Ei! Por que você fez isso? Estava falando com meu chefe!

MS: Agora você não vai falar nada, está comigo aqui!

SS: Não estou te entendendo, Mark...

Sara mal terminou de pronunciar o nome de Mark e levou um bofetão na cara. Com o impacto do tapa, caiu no chão. Assustada, com a mão no rosto, ela o olhou aterrorizada.

SS: Porque? P-porque você fez isso?

MS: Não vou deixar nenhum homem ficar entre nós. Você é minha, Sara!

Ela levantou e foi com força pra cima ele, tentando machucá-lo. Nisso, ele a socou com força. E quando Sara caiu, Mark Foi pra cima dela e a encheu de socos, tapas e chutes, deixando a perita desacordada. Enquanto isso, no lab, Grissom estava aflito.

CW: Ei, o que foi?

GG: Estava falando com Sara ao telefone, de repente ele ficou mudo. Tenho certeza de que algo muito ruim está acontecendo!

CW: A que se refere?

GG: Ao sujeito metido a galã. Meu santo não bateu com o dele desde em que o vi. Ele tem um sorriso muito falso, e algo obscuro no olhar.

CW: Acha que Sara corre algum perigo?

GG: Tenho quase certeza que sim. Encontrei um arquivo sobre a malha pobre do governo e descobri que esse sujeito faz parte de um esquema de corrupção, ligado ao narcotráfico.

CW: Céus!

GG: Precisamos deixa a equipe em alerta. Vou ligar para o Brass.

No apart, Sara recobrava a consciência.

MS: Você está bem?

Sara o olhou com desprezo.

MS: Não quis fazer isso, você me obrigou. Sei que você ama esse cara que te ligou, e que até fez amor com ele em Chicago.

SS: O quê?! Do que você está falando?

MS: Oras... Eu sei que vocês transaram. Uma funcionaria paga por mim ficou na espreita, pôde ouvir cada gemido, cada palavra dita pelos dois na hora.

SS: Você é um doente!

MS: Sou um homem apaixonado. Estou louco por você, desde que te vi aqui em Vegas.

SS: Como?! Então você já me conhece de vista?

MS: Há bastante tempo. Quero que me dê uma chance. Prometo ser o melhor homem pra você.

Sara estava apavorada. Aquele homem mostrou ser violento, seus olhos estavam roxos e inchados, como veria mais tarde. Mas, pra poder sair dali com vida, tratou de entrar no jogo dele. Fingiu topar a proposta dele.

SS: Ok. A gente vai se ver mais vezes. Mas por enquanto preciso ir pra casa tomar um banho, pode ser?

MS: Claro. Eu te ligo mais tarde então.

Sara saiu do apart terrivelmente assustada. Naquela noite não conseguiu dormir. Estava apavorada com o que aquele homem poderia fazer caso se recusasse a vê-lo outras vezes.

Na manhã seguinte, horrorizada com o inchaço dos olhos, pôs um óculos escuro e foi para o lab.

CW: Sara! Onde você estava ontem que não conseguíamos te encontrar?

SS: Ãh, eu saí, fui a vários lugares. Mas não se preocupe, já estou aqui.

CW: Você está legal?

SS: Por que não estaria?

Sara seguiu para o lock, deixando Catherine com a pulga atrás da orelha. Ela notou que havia um pequeno ferimento no canto da boca da companheira, o que a deixou muito encucada. Todos já estavam na sala de convivência quando Sara apareceu.

GG: Por onde você andou ontem que não conseguia falar com você? Aliás, o que aconteceu que seu celular desligou de repente?

SS: A bateria acabou, Griss. Foi isso. Mas já estou aqui, pronta para o batente.

GS: Ei Sara, aqui dentro não tem sol não, pode tirar o óculos!

SS: Estou com uma inflamação nos olhos, Greg. Não vou poder tirar hoje.

Grissom distribuiu as tarefas, tentando juntar as peças. Sara estava misteriosa, e precisava saber o que se passava. Antes de sair a campo, a perita foi ao banheiro passar um colírio no olho, já que estava ardendo e vermelho, pelo trauma sofrido. Sara se olhava no espelho quando viu Catherine observando-a, impressionada com o inchaço de seus olhos.

SS: Não sabia que estava aí.

CW: Entrei cuidadosamente. Meu Deus, Sara, o que foi no seu olho?

SS: Eu caí.

CW: Conta outra que essa desculpa é muito esfarrapada.

SS: Olha Cath, não tô a fim de falar sobre isso. Pelo menos não agora.

CW: Sabe que o Gil vai querer saber a verdade. E por mais que você tente, não conseguirá esconder esse hematoma dele.

SS: Vou ver, Cath. Por enquanto, vou trabalhar. A gente se fala mais tarde.

Na suv, Grissom continuava muito intrigado.

GG: Você não vai mesmo tirar esses óculos, Sara?

SS: Já disse, estou com uma inflamação nos olhos.

GG: E eu sou o papai Noel.

"Com essa barba grisalha, até que está parecendo!", pensou Sara, e com isso deu uma risadinha.

Grissom e Sara chegaram ao local onde supostamente havia ocorrido um crime. O casebre, afastado da cidade, parecia intacto. Não havia sequer um policial de vigília na "cena do crime".

SS: Que estranho, não há sinais de crime que tenha sido ocorrido aqui.

GG: Vamos dar uma olhada e conferir isso de perto, Sara.

Os dois andaram pelo caminho de terra e mato que dava até o casebre. Grissom pegou a lanterna e observou o interior da casa pela janela. Não havia nada de suspeito ou qualquer vestígio de crime.

SS: Alguma coisa?

GG: Por enquanto não.

SS: Muito estranho isso. Quem te informou sobre um crime ocorrido neste lugar?

GG: Recebi pelo celular uma ligação dizendo que eu deveria passar por aqui, que uma mulher havia sido brutalmente assassinada. Na verdade, Sara, nosso caso é o da rua próxima ao Mandala Bay. Era lá que deveríamos estar. Mas já que iríamos passar por aqui, decidi parar pra conferir a veracidade do telefonema, o que pude comprovar que foi um trote.

SS: Mas quem faria uma brincadeira dessas? Sim, porque perdemos tempo vindo até aqui!

GG: Foi uma brincadeira idiota, é claro. E o autor é um imbecil de marca maior. Assim que chegarmos ao lab, pedirei ao Archie para fazer o rastreamento do número que me ligou. Vamos embora.

Grissom e Sara se afastaram um pouco da casa. Naquele momento, uma grande explosão ocorreu, destruindo o casebre por completo. Com o impacto, os peritos foram jogados a alguns metros longe do outro, ferindo-se em vários lugares, como rosto, braços e mãos. Sara ficou inconsciente por alguns minutos, enquanto Grissom, ferido na cabeça, permaneceu deitado por alguns segundos, tentando entender o porquê daquilo tudo. Quem armara aquela emboscada para os dois? Havia algum alvo em potencial? E porque os atraíra para tal lugar? Eram perguntas que Grissom haveria de procurar as respostas, tão logo ele saísse dali com Sara.

Ao levantar, foi até onde Sara estava, e pôde enfim ver o roxo dos olhos dela. Ficou atônito.

GG: Sara... Você está bem?

SS: Sim, eu... Griss, o que aconteceu?

GG: Eu te pergunto: que roxo é esse nos seus olhos? Por acaso aquele sujeito te bateu?

Sara levantou-se rapidamente.

SS: Não quero falar disso, Griss.

GG: Sara, o que aconteceu aqui pode ter ligação com esse hematoma.

SS: Eu te conto então.

GG: Você me conta na suv. Vamos, precisamos voltar ao lab. Vou ligar para o Brass dizendo o que aconteceu aqui.

Os dois andavam devagar em direção ao carro. Grissom pegou o celular e ligou para Brass.

JB: Brass.

GG: Sou eu, Gil.

JB: Grissom, onde você está? Precisamos de você aqui na cena do crime.

GG: Aconteceu uma coisa absolutamente estranha. Sara e eu fomos vítimas de um atentado.

JB: Céus! E como vocês estão?

GG: Estamos bem, apenas com alguns ferimentos. Mas preciso de você e a equipe no lab, pode ser?

JB: Claro!

GG: Ótimo! Reúna todo mundo e avise que Sara e eu chegaremos em vinte minutos.

JB: Ok.

Assim que Grissom desligou o telefone, escutou um barulho vindo do matagal que ficava perto do casebre agora destruído.

SS: O que foi?

GG: Shiii! Pegue sua arma – abaixou o tom de voz.

Sara pegou a arma e seguiu com Grissom para trás do carro. um sujeito encapuzado surgiu, atirando na direção do dois.

Eles revidaram, atirando na direção do individuo, que caiu ao ser atingido. Grissom e Sara correram até ele.

SS: Ele morreu?

GG: Não, está respirando.

SS: Porque não tira o capuz dele?

Grissom tirou e viu que era um homem latino, que abriu os olhos acordados.

GG: Reconhece este homem, Sara?

SS: Nunca o vi.

GG: Foi você quem explodiu o casebre?

##: F-foi, senhor.

SS: A mando de alguém?

##: Por favor, se-senhor, se eu disser, eu morro.

GG: Você estará sob proteção da justiça. Mas preciso que me conte o que houve aqui.

SS: Você veio a mando de algum homem chamado Mark Stevens?

##: Eu?

GG: Conhece este homem?

##: Na-não.

SS: Então a mando de quem você veio?

O homem parecia querer dizer, mas engasgou e, ferido como estava, não resistiu e morreu.

SS: E essa agora! Justo na hora em que iria contar a respeito de quem esteja por trás desse atentado, ele morre!

GG: Sara, acho que chegou a hora de você me contar a respeito desses hematomas.

SS: Foi o Mark.

GG: O que esse idiota fez com você?

SS: Apenas me bateu.

GG: E você acha isso pouco?

SS: O que eu poderia dizer além?

GG: Porque ele fez isso?

SS: Disse estar apaixonado.

GG: Sei... E agora ele vai vir atrás de você. Talvez seja o caso de você não voltar pra casa hoje, Sara.

SS: Porque?

GG: Tenho a impressão de que ele irá te procurar lá.

SS: E não seria uma boa idéia?

GG: Como?! – ele levantou a sobrancelha.

SS: Seria um modo de atraí-lo, assim você e a equipe poderiam prendê-lo, que tal?

GG: Não sei, Sara, é muito arriscado, não quero expô-la a perigo algum.

SS: Se importa tanto assim?

GG: Eu amo você. Bem, vou ligar pro Brass e Catherine pedindo que venham pra cá.

Grissom se afastou para ligar e deixou uma Sara muito ansiosa no íntimo. Cerca de meia hora mais tarde, os policiais de Brass, mais Catherine e Nick, estavam por lá.

JB: Meu Deus, Grissom, o que houve por aqui? Andou brincando com explosivos, foi?

GG: Foi uma armadilha pra nós dois, caro companheiro.

CW: Como é? Que história mais maluca é essa, Gil?

Grissom contou a história para os dois, que ficaram chocados. Enquanto isso, os policiais e Nick vasculhavam ao perímetro em busca de possíveis testemunhas e evidências.

CW: Sabe o que eu penso? Quem quer que tenha feito isso, mandou uma recado para os dois. Na certa, o alvo é a Sara, mas o Grissom, por ser o homem que ela ama – Sara ficou vermelhíssima na hora e Grissom não sabia onde enfiar a cara -, se ferra por tabela.

JB: Vamos investigar tudo isso.

GG: Disse à Sara que ela não devia ficar sozinha em casa.

SS: Não tenho medo de nada, Griss. Sei me defender.

"Se soubesse mesmo, não estaria com essas marcas no rosto", pensou o supervisor.

CW: Olha Sara, por mais que você seja independente, está claro que tem alguém tentando acabar com a sua vida, e a do Gil pode estar em perigo também. Eu acho que não seria uma boa idéia você ficar em casa, pelo menos não sozinha.

GG: Eu fico com ela.

As duas olharam surpresas pra ele. Brass deu uma risadinha de satisfação antes de se afastar. Naquela noite, Grissom foi para a casa de Sara.

SS: Bem, aqui estão lençóis e colchas pra você forrar o sofá e se cobrir. Vou estar no meu quarto, se precisar.

GG: Sara...

SS: O que foi?

GG: Você... não me quer mais?

SS: Griss, eu... Não é que eu não te ame, mas acho que a gente não nasceu pra ficar juntos.

GG: Eu sei que faço tudo errado. Mas amo você, e estar perto de você e não poder tê-la é como ter corpo mas não alma.

SS: Griss... Por favor, não filosofe, senão acabo cedendo outra vez.

GG: Não estou pedindo que me ceda. Só quero que escute seu coração. Então, o que você me diz?

SS: Se eu me entregar a você outra vez, sei que irá mais uma vez me dispensar. E não sou copo descartável.

GG: Não, você é a mulher que eu amo e que está me deixando louco de desejo. Vem cá.

Grissom a puxou levemente com as mãos e a trouxe para ele. As mãos percorreram o corpo da amada como se fosse um vestido de seda. Os beijos que vieram foram molhados e cheios de tesão. Imediatamente os dois sentiram seus corpos pegarem fogo. Grissom não teve outra saída a não ser tirar as peças de roupa de Sara e ela as dele. Nus, começaram a se a amar no sofá, e culminou na cama. Os dois se amaram intensamente e terminaram com um orgasmo daqueles inesquecíveis, forte e intenso. E assim adormeceram. E durante a madrugada, na escuridão da casa, a porta da casa de Sara estava sendo aberta por alguém.

Sara escutou o barulho e sussurrou a Grissom:

SS: Griss! Griss!

GG: O que foi?

SS: Alguém está entrando na casa.

GG: Como?!

A perita levantou-se rapidamente e vestiu uma camiseta e um short, não daria tempo de vestir nada além.

SS: Cadê sua arma?

GG: Está aqui.

Grissom vestiu uma camisa e um short e, com a arma, se posicionou.

GG: Vá para o banheiro, rápido! Assim você me dá cobertura.

Como o quarto era suíte, Sara não correu risco de cruzar com o criminoso pelo corredor. Grissom escutou passos vindo em direção do quarto e se posicionou. O criminoso entrou no quarto, e escutou um barulho vindo do banheiro, justo onde Sara estava. No que ele ia entrando, Grissom apontou a arma para ele:

GG: Solte essa arma e vire pra mim.

O homem encapuzado, soltou a arma e virou-se.

GG: O que você pretendia?

##: Vim terminar o serviço.

GG: Que serviço?

##: Matar uma mulher chamada Sara, ela mora aqui, não?

GG: A quem você está prestando serviço? Quem te mandou aqui?

##: Não posso falar.

GG: Ah, vai falar! – Grissom se aproximou com a arma para o rosto do sujeito.

##: Se eu abrir o bico, todos morrerão. Não só eu, mas você também. A ordem é pra matar a dona aí.

SS: E quem quer me matar? Não seria nenhum sujeito chamado Mark Stevens?

##: Não o conheço, dona.

SS: Isso você vai dizer é pro Brass. Já chamei o departamento de polícia, enquanto estava no banheiro.

GG: Excelente, Sara.

SS: E o que fazemos com ele?

GG: Vou lavá-lo para a sala, e esperar pela chegada do Brass.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, Brass chegou com alguns policiais. Grissom já havia retirado o capuz do rapaz, que era um jovem assustado.

JB: O que aconteceu?

GG: Este sujeito invadiu a casa de Sara.

JB: Muito bem, rapaz. Quer nos contar o porquê disso?

##: Só falo na presença do meu advogado.

JB: É, mas acho que nem ele poderá te livrar dessa, a menos que não tenha culpa, o que não acredito. Vamos, você irá para a delegacia.

Catherine chegou pouco depois.

CW: Céus, quando fiquei sabendo quase não acreditei! O que foi, agora é onda de atentados pra cima dos dois?

SS: Grissom acha que estão atrás de mim.

CW: E porque?

GG: Sinto que tem dedo , pé, mão e braço do tal galã nisso tudo.

CW: O tal Mark?

GG: Esse mesmo.

CW: O que você acha, Sara?

SS: No atual momento não acho nada...

Catherine reparou que Sara trajava roupas justas e quase transparentes. A calcinha marcava o corpo e a camiseta, os seios. Não resistiu e teve de perguntar, em tom baixo, por que havia alguns policiais por perto, na entrada da casa.

CW: Ãh... Sara, me responda um coisa?

SS: Fala.

CW: Você está sem calcinha e sutiã?

Ela corou com a indiscrição da pergunta. Por ali Catherine já devia ter deduzido que ela e Grissom dormiram juntos.

SS: Cath! Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

CW: Oras, Sara, não precisa esconder que você e Gil dormiram juntos. Isso acontece. Você não sabe de mim e do Warrick?

Grissom chegou perto de Sara e pôde ouvir a pergunta indiscreta da amiga loira e extrovertida. Lançou um olhar de reprovação a ela, que entendeu o recado.

CW: Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou – e levantou as duas mãos – Bem, acho que agora está bem claro que você corre perigo, Sara. Não pode e nem deve ficar sozinha aqui. Alguém, por algum motivo que não sabemos, quer acabar com a sua vida. Nós vamos trabalhar duro para descobrir o mandante desses acontecimentos. Mas você precisa estar inteira para poder prestar depoimento, caso seja necessário.

GG: Catherine tem toda a razão. Vou levá-la para a minha casa, lá você estará em segurança. Não quero que você corra nenhum perigo, honey.

Sara e Catherine ficaram surpresas ao vê-lo chamar a amada por apelido. Grissom estava muito preocupado, a vida de Sara estava correndo um sério perigo. A princípio ela estava relutante em sair de sua casa, mas logo se convenceu de que estaria segura na casa de Grissom. Ficou comprovado no dia seguinte, quando sua casa foi alvejada por tiros. Era só o início de uma longa batalha contra um inimigo ainda sem rosto. O rapaz detido de fato não sabia de muita coisa, na verdade ele não conhecia o cabeça dos atentados, era apenas um bandidinho de quinta. Foi preso. Até para a própria segurança.

Os dias se seguiram tranqüilos. Na verdade, algumas semanas. Estava tudo calmo, como se não estivessem vivendo um clima de incertezas e guerra. Catherine e Warrick estavam muito felizes com o bebê que estava chegando. A loira era muito agitada, então não tinha tempo de ficar enjoada. Porém, Sara não estava se sentindo bem. Estava na sala de convivência, sozinha, enquanto os outros estavam processando relatórios e analisando evidências. Tentou tomar um café, mas o forte cheiro a afastou do bule. Sentou-se no sofá e ficou quieta até a entrada de Grissom.

GG: Não está com os outros porque, Sara?

SS: Ãh, eu... Estou um pouco esquisita.

GG: Esquisita como? – ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

SS: Só um pouco sonolenta demais. E enjoada. Nem pude beber o café que tanto queria.

GG: Me responda uma coisa, Sara.

SS: Diga.

GG: Seria possível você estar grávida?

SS: Hein?

GG: Foi o que eu perguntei. Sim, porque temos feito amor sem qualquer método preventivo.

SS: Sei lá, Griss – ela levantou-se.

GG: Ei... – ele a abraçou por trás, protegendo-a com os braços – Seria maravilhoso, honey. Quero fazer planos pra esse bebê que está aqui – ele acariciou a barriga de Sara.

SS: Calma aí, Griss – ela se afastou – O fato de termos transado algumas vezes não significa que estejamos namorando ou juntos de uma vez.

GG: Não significaram nada pra você todos aqueles momentos na cama?

SS: Griss...

GG: Sara, eu errei, admito. Mas fazer amor com você me fez saber que é você a mulher pra amar a vida toda, como eu nunca deixei de amar. E vê-la em perigo me faz estar disposto a morrer para protegê-la. Não se afaste de mim não. Preciso de você, agora mais do que nunca.

Os olhos castanhos de Sara e os azuis de Grissom se encontraram e, como se fossem uma melodia, compuseram a harmonia do momento. Sara deu um sorriso e permitiu que Grissom a abraçasse. Logo em seguida, veio o beijo repleto de amor. Eles se beijaram com intensidade e não perceberam que na porta havia uma equipe curiosa e surpresa, vendo o chefe beijando sua subordinada em pleno lab.

Ao se separarem, viram os amigos observando-os boquiabertos.

GG: Não têm trabalho a fazer não?!

CW: Calma Gil, nós sempre soubemos que vocês se amavam. E estamos felizes por vocês.

NS: Só é bom que o Ecklie não fique sabendo. Já pensou no que ia dar?

GG: Muito bem, você já viram, Sara e eu estamos juntos. E teremos novidade logo. Mas, por agora, vamos ao que interessa: trabalhar!

Sara parecia enjoada. Começou a ficar pálida e precisou sentar-se.

CW: Ei, o que foi?

SS: Estou com vertigem, um pouco tonta.

GS: Comeu alguma coisa, Sara?

SS: Sim, mas também não consigo comer muito.

De repente ela saiu em disparada para o banheiro. Lá, vomitou tudo o que tinha e o que não tinha no estômago.

CW: Vou lá ver como ela está.

Catherine entrou no banheiro e encontrou Sara lavando o rosto.

CW: Mas sua vertigem transformou-se em enjôo?

SS: Como assim?

CW: Percebi pela sua cara que estava enjoada. Acho que este lab virou fábrica de bebês – riu.

SS: Do que você está falando, Cath?

CW: Oras, Sara, a quem você quer enganar? Está grávida, é evidente. E fico muito feliz por você e pelo Gil, vocês são um casal muito lindo!

SS: Eu nem fiz teste, não sei se estou...

CW: Mas vocês transaram, ou transam, sem preservativo, não é?

SS: É.

CW: Não precisa dizer mais nada. Agora é melhor irmos trabalhar, senão o Gil nos degola.

Sara e Nick estavam no mesmo caso, um assassinato num bairro da periferia de Vegas. Era início de noite, e a luz natural era pouca. O ambiente interno estava sem luz, então a visibilidade era quase mínima. Nick analisava evidências na cozinha e Sara, na sala. Ela se encontrava perto da janela, então pôde perceber a chegada de uma van de cor escura, provavelmente azul escuro. Levantou a sobrancelha e foi se juntar a Nick. Estavam apenas os dois na casa, o corpo já havia sido levado para o IML.

SS: Vamos terminar isso logo, Nick, não estou gostando de ficar aqui.

NS: Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sara?

SS: Vi uma...

Sara mal pôde completar a frase, porque a cozinha foi invadida por três homens fortemente armados que os renderam. Nick e Sara ainda lutaram com eles, mas foram imobilizados e sufocados com clorofórmio embebido em pano. Inconscientes, foram levados para a van, de onde seguiram para lugar desconhecido. No local, foram deixados as maletas e os celulares dos peritos.

Já passava das dez e a equipe se encontrava na sala de convivência.

GG: Alguém sabe do Nick e da Sara?

CW: Não, e eles não chegaram ainda.

GG: Ah, não sabia, Catherine. Obrigado pela informação.

CW: Ei, não precisa vir com ironias. Eu sei que eles não chegaram, e que já deviam ter dado alguma notícia.

WB: Acha que pode ter acontecido algo? Afinal, todos estamos sabendo que Sara está na mira de alguém.

GG: Eu devia ter ido com eles. Se capturaram Sara, Nick foi por tabela. Agora são duas vidas em risco, e é tudo minha culpa.

CW: Não se culpe, ninguém poderia prever que algo fosse acontecer.

GS: Não consigo entender porque tem alguém querendo fazer tanto mal à Sara.

GG: Nem eu, Greg. Nem eu...

CW: Não vamos ficar aqui de braços cruzados, não é?

GG: Claro que não! Eu liguei para os dois celulares, ninguém atende.

WB: Vamos ter de ir até lá para ver se encontramos evidências dos dois.

GG: Exato! E vou ligar para o Brass nos encontrar lá. Vamos indo para a suv.

Durante o trajeto, Grissom sentia seu coração tremer. Onde estaria Sara, e com quem? Sabendo que ela esperava um filho seu o deixava ainda mais ansioso e tenso. Eles chegaram ao local, totalmente deserto. Encontraram a suv em que Nick e Sara vieram estacionada em frente à casa.

GG: Warrick e Greg, procurem evidências na suv. Catherine e eu iremos vasculhar a casa.

Eles observavam cada canto, procurando quaisquer evidências da presença dos dois peritos por ali, com as lanternas ligadas, já que estava escuro, e a luz da casa era fraca. Ao chegarem na cozinha, encontraram as maletas de Nick e Sara e seus celulares. Grissom notou diversas pegadas.

GG: Veja, Catherine, várias pegadas ao redor das maletas, o que significa que eles foram rendidos e dominados.

CW: Isto sugere seqüestro?

Grissom suspirou. Que problema tinha nas mãos! Dois de seus subordinados desaparecidos, e o pior, a mulher de sua vida estava entre eles.

GG: Catherine, vamos recolher as maletas e as analisaremos no lab. Vou pegar os celulares.

A equipe retornou ao lab. Grissom estava inquieto. Reuniu a equipe na sala de convivência.

GG: Tudo nos leva a crer que Nick e Sara foram capturados na cena do crime, então, eu sugiro que todos se empenhem neste caso. Não sairei do lab enquanto não tiver notícias dos dois. Alguém se junta a mim nessa?

CW: Conte comigo.

GG: Catherine, você está grávida. Talvez precise descansar.

CW: Oras, Gil. Se eu me sentir mal ou cansada, vou pra casa. O mais importante é que os localizemos o mais rápido possível. Cada minuto que passa é imprescindível.

Grissom estava arrasado por dentro. Sentia-se um fracassado, por não ter estado com Sara na cena do crime, e assim ter evitado que ela e Nick tivessem sido levados. Warrick também estava abatido, Nick era como um irmão pra ele. E assim, o clima entre a equipe era de tristeza e desânimo. Ecklie entrou na sala apressado.

CE: Fiquei sabendo agora do que aconteceu. Onde estão Sidle e Stokes?

CW: Se soubéssemos, com certeza não estaríamos aqui, Ecklie.

GG: Encontramos as maletas e os celulares deles na cozinha da casa.

CE: Saiu no jornal da noite a notícia do desaparecimento dos dois. Descobriram algo, alguém telefonou informando o paradeiro?

GG: Nada até o momento.

EC: Alguma evidência a ser trabalhada?

CW: Também não.

CE: Qualquer novidade, me avisem – e saiu da sala.

A equipe varou a noite entre copos e mais copos de café e avaliando cada situação, pensando em cada possibilidade. No meio da madrugada, por volta das quatro da manhã, o celular de Grissom tocou. Todos ficaram quietos, apreensivos. Cerca de dois minutos ele desligou.

CW: Então, Gil, o que houve? Não nos deixe ansiosos!

GG: Deixaram algo na recepção, vou até lá e já volto.

Era um pacote embrulhado em papel pardo. Estava na cadeira que ficava na recepção, endereçado a Grissom. Ele pegou o embrulho, reuniu a equipe e foram até a sala de vídeo.

Assim que a pôs no vídeo, logo apareceu a imagem de Nick, amarrado nas mãos e nos pés, pendurado pela corda que estava presa a um guincho. Perto dele havia alguns homens encapuzados que o batiam e socavam. Todos ficaram chocados. Warrick iniciava um choro ao ver o amigo sofrendo sem ao menos saber porque. Logo em seguida mostraram Sara tendo a cabeça mergulhada em um enorme balde com água. Depois, era esbofeteada e seus cabelos eram puxados. Em seguida, a imagem da gravação era tapada e eles só puderam ouvir os gritos dos dois amigos sendo torturados de alguma forma. No fim, só se ouviam gargalhadas.

Ao desligar o vídeo, Grissom saiu da sala de vídeo e trancou-se na sua sala. Não queria que ninguém o visse chorar. Ver Sara e Nick serem torturados era algo que lhe partia o coração. E ver a mulher que amava, estando grávida, sofrer cruelmente, era algo que não poderia suportar. A pessoa que estava por trás daquilo tudo devia ser absolutamente sem coração, e as razões para estar fazendo as barbaridades ainda eram desconhecidas. Nisso, o celular mais uma vez tocou.

Era a mesma pessoa que avisara do embrulho.

GG: Grissom.

##: Senhor Grissom, suponho que já tenha visto a fita.

GG: Canalha, o que você pretende?

##: Temos em nosso poder dois componentes de sua equipe. Queremos fazer um acordo. Caso contrário, eles morrerão.

GG: Como eles estão?

##: Acho que depois das boas vindas de ontem, irão dormir por algum tempo.

Grissom teve ímpeto de dizer poucas e boas, mas seu lado racional disse para não se exaltar.

GG: O que você quer?

##: Você sabia que a senhorita Sidle se envolveu com um dos nossos?

GG: Não entendi.

##: A jovem perita andou se envolvendo com Mark Stevens, membro da nossa equipe.

GG: O homem que trai o governo passando informações para vocês!

Risada do outro lado da linha.

##: Você não sabe que esse nosso governo é repleto de informantes? Em qualquer governo, sempre há quem trabalhe contra. Em que mundo você vive, senhor Grissom?

GG: É por essas e outras que este mundo está revirado.

##: Você não conhece nosso motivos para agir assim.

GG: Muito bem. Você me ligou e está querendo um acordo. Pois eu lhe digo: não haverá acordo se a vida dos meus subordinados não for mantida.

##: Isso dependerá de você. Faça o que queremos e nós os libertaremos. Caso contrário... adeus! Eu torno a ligar.

Grissom ficou sem saber o que fazer, se ao menos soubesse como Sara e Nick estavam... Sara... Como ela estaria?

Em um determinado lugar, Sara e Nick estavam deitados em um colchão, num quarto. Com várias escoriações no corpo e fragilizados pelas surras, eles procuravam ficar perto um do outro, dando força e se protegendo mutuamente.

NS: Sara? Está acordada?

SS: Hum... Sim, Nick. O que foi?

NS: Como se sente?

SS: O que acha?

NS: Não entendo porque estamos aqui. Você sabe porque?

SS: Acho que tenho uma idéia. Você se lembra daquele homem que conheci em Chicago?

NS: O tal bonitão?

SS: O próprio. Pois é. Ele me bateu e Grissom descobriu que ele conspira contra o governo, mexe com o narcotráfico, algo do tipo.

NS: Deus do céu! Com que tipo de homem você foi se envolver, Sara!

SS: Não cheguei a me envolver, rolou apenas um beijo, nada mais.

NS: Acha que estamos correndo algum risco?

SS: Nick, vai depender do que ele quer. Se fez aquelas barbaridades conosco, talvez não exitasse em nos matar.

Nick deu um longo suspiro.

NS: Pelo menos estou aqui com você. Vou fazer o melhor pra que não sofra.

SS: Obrigada.

O dia clareou e a equipe estava um bagaço. Dormiram amontoados no sofá, e acordaram cheios de dores nas costas, nas pernas...

GS: Bom dia!

WB: Só se for pra você. Dormi mal à beça...

CW: Nem me fale, minhas costas estão me matando...

GS: E o Grissom?

CW: Continua na sala, trancado. Está mal com tudo isso.

WB: É compreensível.

Grissom entrou na sala de convivência.

GG: Bom dia.

TODOS: Bom dia.

CW: Como está, Gil?

GG: Não preguei os olhos. Mas tenho novidades. Recebi uma nova ligação de quem está com Nick e Sara.

CW: O que foi?

GG: Ele quer um acordo para libertar os dois.

CW: Você vai ceder?

GG: Já liguei para o Brass, deixando-o de sobreaviso.

WB: Você não está pensando em enfrentá-los, está?

GG: E porque não? Dois membros da equipe estão em perigo, preciso resgatá-los. Dei o celular pro Archie rastreá-lo, daqui a pouco vou até lá pra ver como está se saindo.

GS: Estamos com você nessa, Grissom.

WB: É isso aí.

CW: Conte com a gente.

GG: Vamos enfrentar momentos difíceis; portanto, a união será imprescindível agora.

Archie rastreou o número e descobriu de onde vinha a ligação. Grissom ligou para Brass e reuniu a equipe.

CW: Não seria melhor esperar que ele ligue novamente...

GG: Não vou esperar mais, Catherine! A vida de Nick e Sara está em jogo. Quem sabe o que eles podem fazer com eles?

JB: Grissom, meus homens estão preparados para caçar esses criminosos. Estarão à disposição assim que você disser que está pronto.

GG: Obrigado, Brass.

O celular de Grissom tocou mais uma vez. Todos ficaram apreensivos.

GG: Grissom.

## Mudei de idéia.

GG: Como?!

Tiros e gritos foram ouvidos na linha. Grissom arregalou os olhos, incrédulo.

## Que pena. Acho que seus amigos estão mortos...

GG: Nãaaaao! Covarde!

## A vida é assim, meu caro. Uns ganham e outros perdem. Até... – e desligou.

A equipe olhou para o chefe assustados. Grissom não conseguiu esconder as lágrimas e deu um grito.

GG: Malditos!!!

CW: O que foi, Gil?

Grissom mal se equilibrava em pé, sendo amparado por Catherine.

GS: Pelo amor de Deus, Grissom, o que aconteceu?

GG: Mataram Nick e Sara, Greg!

CW: Nãaaao!!!! - Catherine deu um grito, sendo segurada por Warrick, que também começou a chorar.

O clima entre todos era de desespero total. Lágrimas, soluços, gritos de revolta. Catherine ficou abraçada a Warrick o tempo todo, Greg ficou sentado, chorando pelos amigos. Até Brass não se conteve e chorou, segurando seu lenço. Grissom foi para sua sala, trêmulo e com o coração a mil. Trancou a porta e ficou segurando uma foto de Sara, linda e sorridente, e desatou a chorar. Como seria sua vida sem ela? Chorando e com ódio nos olhos, fez um juramento, olhando a foto:

GG: Honey, vou fazer justiça nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na vida. Essas pessoas que fizeram essa crueldade com você e Nick não ficarão impunes, tenha certeza disso – a voz embargou e o choro veio mais forte – Gostaria de saber uma fórmula para aprender a viver sem você, mas isso jamais acontecerá. Sempre amarei você, honey, e tudo o que consigo dizer nesse momento é: vá em paz, minha querida.

Grissom sentou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos. Iria à forra, era certo, mas naquele momento, só queria chorar para sentir que seu amor por Sara seria para sempre.

A equipe, arrasada, debatia sobre a tragédia na sala de convivência.

CW: Que tragédia, meu Deus!

Greg nem conseguia abrir a boca. Era muito amigo de Sara, tinha um carinho muito grande por ela, e saber que ela fora brutalmente assassinada era algo que não conseguia entrar em sua cabeça, algo difícil de digerir. Warrick estava revoltado, e muito nervoso.

WB: Eu vou atrás de quem fez isso nem que seja no fim do mundo!

Catherine olhava para o amado em prantos.

WB: Ninguém vai me impedir!

CW: Eu te entendo, War...

GS: O Grissom ainda está na sala dele?

CW: Está. Acho que ele precisa de um tempo sozinho pra tentar absorver o que acabou de saber. Foi uma tragédia das maiores.

JB: Que sensação esquisita. Nunca me senti assim antes. Foi um baque muito grande esse acontecimento.

CW: Ninguém jamais pensou que pudesse fazer algum mal a um de nós... Só espero que o Gil reaja para que possamos lutar por justiça.

WB: Eu quero acabar com eles com minhas próprias mãos!

JB: Meu rapaz, entendo perfeitamente sua revolta. Mas fazer justiça com as próprias mãos não levará a nada. Ou melhor dizendo, levará a dois lugares: cadeia ou cemitério. Com certeza você não vai querer nenhuma dessas opções.

Àquela altura o lab inteiro estava sabendo da tragédia e estavam todos chocados e tristes. Até Ecklie, sempre tão intransigente e antagonista a Grissom, estava chocado.

CE: Onde está Grissom?

GS: Na sala dele.

CE: Ele ainda não saiu de lá?

CW: Oras, Ecklie, ele perdeu dois subordinados, está sofrendo.

CE: Ninguém se tranca em uma sala por causa de subordinados.

WB: Se você tivesse a mínima consideração, respeitaria o nosso sofrimento. Quer fazer o favor de nos deixar em paz?!

CE: Olha aqui, Brown, entendo que vocês estão tristes e tal, mas não justifica ser tão grosseiro. Comporte-se! Ou prefere levar uma suspensão?

WB: Vá pro inferno!!!

Warrick saiu furioso da sala de convivência. Enquanto isso, Grissom, extremamente deprimido, andava de um lado para o outro, pensando em Sara. Depois, pensando em como ela era forte, decidiu reagir, em nome do amor que sentia e sempre sentiria por ela. Saiu da sala e foi de encontro aos demais, surpreendendo a todos com a iniciativa de reação.

GG: Muito bem. Eu já sei de onde partiu o telefonema. Vou atrás desses miseráveis.

CW: Gil, tem certeza de que quer mesmo fazer isso? Olha só o seu estado!

GG: Enquanto estava em minha sala fiquei me lembrando de certas coisas que me empurraram de volta para a realidade. O que quer que tenha acontecido à Sara e ao Nick, precisamos tirar a limpo essa história. E combater essa quadrilha de corruptos e bandidos.

JB: Sabe que vamos enfrentar tubarão, gente de alto escalão. Está disposto a correr o risco?

GG: Depois que perdi Sara, não temo mais nada.

JB: Vou reunir meus homens e vamos planejar a ação. O FBI disse que vai nos auxiliar.

GG: Ok. Estão todos dispostos a cooperar?

GS: Sim.

WB: Grissom, acho que pra uma ação de risco como essa não deveria deixar a Cath participar. Ela está grávida e acho que ela pode acabar se ferindo ou algo do tipo.

GG: Certo. Catherine, você vai pra casa. descanse, você, mais que qualquer um aqui precisa.

CW: Ei, eu estou grávida, não aleijada ou doente.

GG: Não discuta, Catherine. Vá pra casa e descanse.

Catherine olhou feio para Warrick e saiu. Os homens beberam todo o café do bule e seguiram rumo ao confronto.

Brass aconselhou que Grissom não se aproximasse do local, porque o bicho iria pegar. Ele talvez fosse mais útil na identificação dos corpos. Evidentemente que o supervisor não aceitou. Os homens de Brass invadiram o local em um grande número, pelo menos uns 300. A troca de tiros foi intensa. Duas pessoas tentavam escapar pela parte de trás do prédio, mas foram encurralas e seguras por policiais.

JB: Uma mulher e um homem tentando fugir? Que interessante! Veja isto, Grissom.

GG: Você?!

Grissom olhou seriamente para aquele homem que se engraçara para cima de Sara.

GG: Mark Stevens, investigador da imigração. Corrupto e criminoso.

MS: Às suas ordens – disse com um sorriso irônico.

GG: Nunca duvidei que você não prestava, sempre vi em você algo obscuro. Quem é esta mulher?

MS: Minha querida esposa, Jennifer Stevens, que me sempre esteve ao meu lado.

JB: Porque você compactuou com esse plano sórdido de seqüestrar uma perita?

JS: Mark era um mulherengo convicto, isso eu sabia. Mas quando eu os vi juntos, a beleza dessa mulher me deu raiva. O que ele havia visto nela que o encantara? Eu comecei a segui-la e mandei seqüestrarem-na. Mas havia um idiota junto dela. Não teve jeito, ele precisou ser levado junto para não reconhecer os caras. Mark só soube que essa mulher estava em meu poder porque eu o chamei até aqui. Combinamos um resgate milionário pela vida não só dela, mas pela do idiota também. Mas enfim...

GG: Onde estão Sara e Nick?

MS: Quem?

GG: Meus subordinados seqüestrados por vocês. Diga onde eles estão!

MS: Creio que vocês terão de procurar...

Brass, prevendo que Grissom poderia tentar esganar o sujeito, ordenou que levassem os dois embora. Foi quando um dos homens do chefe de polícia gritou, dizendo ter localizado os dois. Grissom, Warrick e Greg correram até um quarto, onde viram Sara e Nick amarrados e inconscientes. Agachou e tomou o pulso deles.

WB: Têm pulsação?

GG: Sim.

Depois, escutou os batimentos cardíacos. Estavam vivos! Ordenou que viessem paramédicos o mais rápido possível. Assim que chegaram, fizeram os procedimentos necessários e os levaram de ambulância para o hospital. Grissom e os rapazes ficaram por lá, em busca de notícias. O supervisor estava esgotado e abatido, era tão cristalino como a água. Mas saber que Sara estava viva lhe dava forças para suportar qualquer coisa que porventura viesse. E o bebê na barriga dela era a consumação de um ato de amor entre eles.

Como ele queria beijá-la e amá-la naquele momento... Dizer que estaria sempre ao lado dela, que o amor que tinha era qualquer coisa de imenso... Que amava mergulhar o rosto naqueles cabelos macios e cheirosos... Que ia aos céus quando estava amando-a, beijando-a e movimentando-se dentro dela...

Pensando em Sara, Grissom acabou cochilando. Greg e Nick riam em silêncio vendo como o chefe dormia de modo engraçado, boquiaberto, prestes a babar. Pouco tempo depois, o médico que atendeu Sara e Nick chegou para passar um boletim do estado dos dois.

DR: Senhor Grissom?

GG: Ah sim, sou eu – disse com cara de sono.

DR: Trouxe um boletim informando o estado de saúde dos pacientes Nick Stokes e Sara Sidle.

Todos ficaram apreensivos.

GG: E como estão?

DR: Apesar de terem muitas escoriações pelo corpo, marcas de surras, estão bem. Foram medicados e agora estão dormindo. Se a evolução do quadro clínico for positiva, acredito que em dois dias eles terão alta.

GS: Tomara!

GG: Ãh, doutor, queria saber uma coisa.

DR: Pois não?

GG: Acho que Sara estava grávida, tinha essa suspeita. O senhor me confirma?

DR: Bem, ela realmente estava grávida. Mas com todo o estresse de estar em cativeiro e também pelo fato de ter apanhado, o bebê não resistiu e veio a óbito. Tivemos de fazer uma curetagem para limpar o útero dela.

Grissom não sabia nem o que pensar. Seu filho realmente existiu, Sara o trazia na barriga com amor, mas os malditos criminosos fizeram com que ela o perdesse. Sentiu vontade de gritar, mas não o fez por compostura; e depois, porque a voz não saía.

GG: Ela terá problemas para engravidar novamente?

DR: De forma alguma. A senhorita Sidle é uma mulher bem saudável, fizemos exames nela e não constatamos nenhuma anormalidade. Só precisa haver um espaço de seis meses entre uma gravidez e outra para que o organismo possa absorver melhor o "corpo estranho" sem maiores complicações.

Quando Sara e Nick retornaram para o lab, foram recebidos com festa e presentes. E, é claro, com muito carinho. Grissom não desgrudava um só momento da amada, como se ela fosse fugir.

GG: Pessoal, um momento, por favor. Eu quero dizer umas palavras e acho ótimo que estejam todos aqui. Primeiramente quero dizer que estou muito feliz por Sara e Nick estarem vivos e aqui conosco novamente. Devo admitir que este lab estava muito sem graça sem as graças do Nick e a sensualidade e beleza da minha querida Sara.

Ela ficou sem jeito, e abaixou a cabeça, num sorriso tímido.

GG: Tê-los de volta é uma vitoria para nós, que sofremos e lutamos para o retorno de vocês. Bem, tenho algo a dizer, melhor não ficar enrolando.

CW: É isso aí.

GG: Sara, honey, eu comprei isto pra você já faz algum tempo, mas não sabia como encontrar um momento adequado. Infelizmente aconteceu o que aconteceu e quando te vi no hospital fui forçado a tomar uma decisão – ele passou a caixinha preta para ela, sob os olhares ansiosos de todos.

Sara abriu a caixinha e viu um belo anel de diamantes. Ficou emocionada.

SS: Griss... é lindo! Deve ter custado uma nota!

GG: Gastaria muito mais por você. Ver seu sorriso não há dinheiro que pague. Então, você... ãh.. quer se tornar a senhora Gilbert Grissom?

Todos olharam estáticos, divididos entre ele e ela.

CW: Diga sim! – cochichou Catherine, recebendo um cutucão discreto de Warrick como se dissesse "não se meta".

SS: Sim é muito previsível. Então... eu digo: é claro!

Grissom sorriu aliviado. E sem nenhum tipo de receio ou vergonha, beijou Sara na frente de todos, recebendo aplausos e assobios.

Em quatro semanas os dois se casaram e foram de lua-de-mel para Curaçao, nas Antilhas Holandesas, Caribe. Sete meses mais tarde Catherine deu à luz uma linda garotinha, a quem deu o nome de Angeline. Grissom e Sara estavam treinando todos os dias a vinda de um bebê Grissom. Até que...

GG: Honey, onde está minha gravata azul que estava no closet?

SS: Ah, eu deixei em cima da cama, pegue lá.

Grissom foi até o quarto e viu a gravata em cima da cama, como Sara havia dito. Ao lado dela haviam dois papeis, um pequeno bilhete e um papel que parecia ser de um exame.

Não pensou duas vezes, leu-o.

"Grissom, meu amor

Algumas coisas não precisam de palavras ditas ou escritas para ser reveladas. Só precisam ser sentidas. E eu estou sentindo tantas coisas, além do grande amor por você.

E estou sentido um novo ser crescendo aqui dentro de mim. É o máximo, não? Assim que você terminar de ler este bilhete, venha me cobrir de beijos, pois estou muito necessitada de um mar de carinhos. Sempre sua, Sara."

Grissom abriu o maior dos sorrisos e correu até a cozinha para encher a mulher de beijos e algo mais. E a enorme mesa da cozinha iria sentir a força do amor desse casal tão especial.

THE END


End file.
